Pushing Emma's Buttons
by its-like-a-story-of-love
Summary: Killian has adapted to the 21st century quite well. So much so that he takes advantage of his new technical knowledge while Emma is at work.


A/N: Just a little something I whipped up to celebrate the birthday of one of my favorite Tumblr buddies: emmaslovebug. Happy Birthday, Rain!

Pushing Emma's Buttons

_For Rain_

It was 6pm on a cloudy Wednesday evening. Of course Emma wouldn't have known what it looked like outside then, since she had been stuck in the office by herself. David had gone home earlier than usual, because Mary-Margaret had called and said Neil was running a fever. He explained the situation to Emma, feeling guilty that he had to leave her at the office with so much unfinished paper work, but she understood that the health of her baby brother came first. He thanked Emma by placing a soft kiss on the top of her head, and then threw on his jacket as he rushed out of the office. Emma simply smiled as she watched her father scurry home to her mother and her brother.

As her focus shifted back to the mounds of paperwork in front of her, her cell phone chimed. She knew who it was immediately, because he was the only person who had the Jack Sparrow "But why is the rum gone?" line as his text alert. Smiling, Emma reached into the pocket of her red leather jacket and swiped the screen of her phone to view his message.

_**K: How is it going, love?**_

She still remembered how utterly confused and amazed he was when she gave him his first cell phone. Emma had spent only a few minutes going over how to make calls, which she figured would be enough for him to get ahold of her, especially since she programmed her number into the phone using the number 1. (She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she secretly loved that he referred to it as the "Emma button").

Then one day she came home to the loft one day and saw Henry giving Killian a full smart phone tutorial. Apparently Henry felt that Killian needed an upgrade to the latest edition of the iPhone, and since "he was now a man of the 21st century, he should have the best phone of the 21st century" according to Henry. Not only was he now able to text, email, and use all of the popular social media applications (damn, did he love giving her dad a hard time on Facebook), she found that's he enjoyed it when he tagged her in his posts and texted her at all hours of the day. Emma, you have got it bad, she thought to herself. She became so lost in thought that she almost forgot to reply to his message.

**E: Not bad. Just have a lot of paperwork to do. And I guess Neil has the flu, so David left only a couple hours into his shift. Been here by myself pretty much the entire day.**

_**K: I'm sorry to hear about the wee one.**_

**E: This is the first time my parents will be dealing with a sick child…**

This thought ate at her, as did all thoughts when she saw her parents experiencing firsts with Neil that they never got to experience with her.

_**K: What have I told you about this, Swan? **_

Sighing, because she knew he was right, she responded:

**E: "You know they love you. They are experiencing just as many firsts with me as they are with him."**

_**K: I know you're smiling, because you know I'm right. **_

Cheeky bastard, she thought. It still amazed Emma how much Killian could read her, but it was just a part of their relationship; it always had been, ever since the beanstalk.

She knew she should get back to her paperwork, but she hadn't really seen him all day, so it felt nice to take a break.

**E: What are you up to?**

She noticed the ellipses bubbles moving as he was typing; this was seemingly going to be a pretty long message. But as quick as they began, they stopped moving. She wasn't sure if the long message was over and it was in the process of sending, or if he didn't like what he was originally going to send, so he started over. As Emma waited for his response, she decided to try and cut down on the stack of files in front of her. It was the sound of Johnny Depp's voice that pulled her away from her work.

_**K: Nothing, really. Just her in my room at Granny's, wondering what it would be like if you were here with me. **_

**E: Is that so?**

Emma had no idea what he was getting at, but she was intrigued nonetheless. Sure, he was known for texting her his usual crude innuendoes, but he never outright told her that he wished she was in his bedroom with him.

_**K: Absolutely, darling. Did I happen to mention that I was completely naked at this very moment?**_

She dropped her phone on her desk and lifted her hands to her mouth to cover the shock in her face, even though she was the only person in the room. Emma could not believe her eyes, re-reading his last message. She was pretty sure he was purposefully trying to give her a heart attack. Composing herself, she answered back.

**E: Killian?**

_**K: Yes?**_

**E: What are you doing?**

_**K: I believe the term Ruby used was "sexting," love. **_

Ruby. Of course Ruby would be the one to give him this idea. She was going to have to have a talk that sneaky brunette.

**E: And you thought it appropriate to do so now? Even though I told you how much work I still had to do?**

She hoped it didn't come off too angry; she was just still so surprised at his boldness. They had only recently taken their relationship to the physical level, which is why she couldn't believe he decided to attempt sexting. But I guess if you had Ruby as a coach, one would gain that confidence real quick.

_**K: I just missed you today, Swan. Then I started thinking of your gorgeous green eyes, and your beautiful golden hair, and then my thoughts began to turn…lascivious in nature. **_

She had to admit: she was intrigued.

**E: How lascivious are we talking?**

_**K: So much that I am currently stroking myself while imagining it is your delicate hand grasping my rigid shaft. **_

This man was going to be the death of her, she thought, but two could play at this game. Emma abandoned all hope of getting any work done as she got up from her chair and made her way to her own office. Even though she knew no one was in the building, save for herself, it did not stop her from locking the door and closing the blinds. Instead of sitting in her chair, she opted for sitting on the edge of her desk. Then, she responded.

**E: How does it feel?**

_**K: It feels quite adequate, but I can't help but wish you were here to assist me, Swan.**_

**E: Would you rather me assist with my hands? Or with my mouth?**

It took him a while to respond. Score one for Emma for catching him off-guard.

_**K: Truthfully, your mouth feels like heaven when it's wrapped around me. **_

**E: Not going to lie, Captain, but I'm getting turned on. I had to go to my office for some privacy.**

_**K: Why, Sherriff? Aren't we being naughty? I need proof.**_

Not only was he actively sexting with her, he wanted pictures, too? Ruby was going to get one hell of a talking to tomorrow. But right now, Emma was too aroused to not comply. But before she snapped a photo, she removed her jacket and her white sweater. If he was naked, then she might as well remove some clothing as well. Emma turned the camera to face her and snapped a photo; she then sent it to Killian. It took no time for him to answer.

_**K: You are such a tease, giving me only a glimpse of your exquisite breasts. **_

**E: For a ruthless captain, you sure can turn a phrase. **

_**K: This talented tongue belongs only to you, my love. **_

His message caused shivers to run down her spine. Emma knew from experience how talented that tongue could be. Just reading it caused her to moan out loud.

**E: Your tongue is amazing, especially when it is licking my hard nipples. Please tell me you are still stroking yourself. I love knowing you are thinking about me so much you can't help but touch yourself. **

It took a moment for him to answer, but what she got back shocked her even more so than the original message about him being naked, because now she had proof he wasn't lying.

Emma just received a dick pic from Captain Hook.

**E: You scoundrel.**

_**K: I prefer dashing rapscallion, but you knew that already. ;-)**_

He used an emoji. Killian was using emojis. He truly was a 21st century man now.

**E: True, but I also know that this particular dashing rapscallion has corrupted a princess. **

_**K: Oh no, Swan. Don't go blaming me for you wanton ways. **_

**E: Ok, fine. You are the man who brings this side out of me. **

_**K: That's better. **_

Shaking her head at his last message, but honestly not knowing how to responds, she decided that if he could send her such a provocative photo, why couldn't she? With that in mind, Emma divested herself of her bra, her jeans, and her underwear. She felt completely and utterly exposed, even though she was alone. But it also felt exhilarating, being completely nude in her office. She was even more thankful that David had left considering the turn of events.

Emma lifted the camera to a flattering angle—one where Killian could get a look at everything—and then hit "send." Less than ten seconds was all it took to get a reply.

_**K: Bloody, buggering hell, Swan…**_

**E: What's wrong, Killian? Cat got your tongue?**

_**K: You know very well what is wrong, you siren. **_

**E: I'm on the edge of my desk, legs spread wide, wondering where that masterful tongue of yours is…**

_**K: Gods, Emma, are you trying to put me into an early grave?**_

**E: You started it. :P**

_**K: Indeed I did…and I guess I should be the one to finish it.**_

As she was typing her response, the screen changed to alert her that someone was trying to have a FaceTime session with her. It was Killian. She almost panicked and declined the call, but she was desperate to see his face, so she accepted it. After a few second of connecting, Emma was digitally face-to-face with Killian.

"Hello, my darling."

"Hello, yourself. You seem quite comfortable over there."

"Alas there is one thing missing: my gorgeous lady love."

Emma couldn't help but blush every time he referred to her in some romantic new way. "There's that tongue of yours again…" He had the nerve to actually stick it out at her. "Yes, that one; the one I miss dearly."

"You miss it? How so?"

"I miss what it does to me."

"Pray tell, Swan. What does my wicked tongue do to you?"

"It gives me the most intense orgasms I've ever had," she stated, as she began to pan down the phone to her most intimate area. Yes, he had seen her bare before him, but this brought a whole new level of intimacy between them.

"Emma, darling, you are so beautiful. Every part of you is beautiful, including your delectable quim. And the taste of you is addictive; it is my own brand of ambrosia. I will never get enough. I can't wait until I get to lick every last drop from you after I make you come so hard you scream my name. Please, darling, touch yourself for me."

Emma could not deny him, so with the camera focused solely on her now dripping wet core, Emma placed two fingers on her clit and began to lightly rub it in slow semi-circles. She could hear the panting from the microphone of her phone; she loved hearing the sounds he made while he was in the throes of passion. The groans turned to erotic statements, punctuated by his heavy breathing. "My god…you gorgeous woman…and you're mine…all of that is mine…isn't that right love?"

She was getting so close to her goal that her response was high-pitched and breathy. "Yes, Killian, yes…I am yours…take me, my love…I need to feel you inside me…"

"Use your fingers, and pretend it is my cock thrusting deep inside you," he said as she slipped the two fingers that her rubbing her clit inside her aching core, and began to pump them in and out furiously.

"That's it, Emma...let yourself go…imagine how good it will feel when my cock is buried inside you…come for me, my darling."

That was all it took. Emma screamed out Killian's name as she finally reached her peak. Killian even commented how he could visibly see her arousal rush out of her, and how upset he was that he was not there to clean it up…with his tongue. She answered that back as she liefted the camera back to her face. She placed her fingers in her mouth and tasted herself, adding, "But I can." Emma saw his eyes roll in the back of his head, clearly affected by her tasting her own essence.

As her breathing settled, she asked, "So you saw me finish, do I get to see you?"

"I am very close as it were, love, so I believe that can be arranged." With that he took his phone with his right hand and positioned it so that all she could see was his hardened flesh. To her complete astonishment, she watched as he stroked himself with the curve of his hook.

"Is that safe?" Emma said, curiously.

"There were days when my right hand was either extremely tired, or shoulder wounds wounded prevented me from using my right hand. A man has to adapt, Swan."

"You have a point." Emma just watched in pure fascination as the crook of his hook curved around his throbbing hard cock, stroking up and down.

"Killian?"

"Yes, Emma?"

She leaned into the microphone, and whispered as if she was whispering against his ear. "Come for me, Captain."

He was as close as he claimed because as soon as the words left her mouth, he gave groaned her name in pleasure, and she saw the viscous, cloudy-white liquid burst from his shaft. The video quality was so clear that she could even see the veins on his shaft pulsate after his orgasm. She could tell he was spent, since he forgot about the phone for a moment, letting is fall from his hand to the bed as he had to catch his breath. After a few moments of only seeing black, she spoke up, "Hello? You still there?"

She could hear him apologizing on the other end, saying he was in the process of cleaning himself up as he lifted the phone back and reversed the camera so she could see his face again.

"That was…" he began.

"A one-time thing," she stated.

"Come again, love?"

"I can't do that in the office again, Killian. What if I wasn't alone the next time you felt like being frisky?"

Killian smiled his charming smile, as replied, "You have a point, Swan. But what would happen if I was feeling, as you put it, 'frisky' in the middle of the day?"

"Are you trying to push my buttons?" she asked, only slightly frustrated at Killian.

"You know how much I love pushing the Emma button."


End file.
